The invention relates to a torsional vibration damper of the type which comprises a hub ring, a flywheel ring coaxially surrounding the hub ring, an annular elastic body deposed in an annular gap between the hub ring and the flywheel ring, and a guiding ring enclosed within the elastic body to provide radial and axial guidance of the flywheel ring.
A torsional vibration damper of this type is disclosed in the German patent No. 26 40 752. The guiding ring is formed in this case by radially extending inserts which, for production reasons, are closed up in a band extending circumferentially. This band is fixedly bonded into the elastic body. To prevent stiffening due to deformation by thrust forces in the circumferential direction, the axially disposed creases in the band are weakened and/or they are in the form of scoring lines which break apart during operation. The knife-like fractured edges thus created can consequently result in damage to the elastic body when the torsional vibration damper has been in operation for some period of time, resulting not only in a reduction of the useful life of the torsional vibration damper but also in the impairment of the radial guidance provided by the flywheel ring. Furthermore, the manufacture and rotationally symmetrical embedding of the wavy band in the elastic body consisting of rubber-elastic material is complicated and expensive.
It is the principal objective of the invention, therefore, to devise a torsional vibration damper that will be easy to manufacture, and in which a precise relationship between the flywheel ring and the hub ring will be assured in both the axial and in the radial direction. The torsional vibration damper is to be easily suited for long-term operation and is to have precisely defined damping properties which will undergo no appreciable change throughout its entire life.